


Tales of Shimosa

by Kiyohimesnek



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyohimesnek/pseuds/Kiyohimesnek
Summary: This is the story of 5 kingdom who live peacefully until something bad happen.





	1. The Silver Maiden

Chapter 1: The Silver Maiden

  


-Your Majesty, the enemy are attacking!

-Perfect! Prepare my weapon, I want to test them.

-Yes!

A young girl with silver hair with blue eyes and a red kimono gets up from her throne. She was more beautiful than any gems that exist in the world. She walks toward the main gate

-Are you sure it’s a good idea?

-Sometime we must use the trump card no?

-You’re right your majesty

My soldier prepares my sword and my bow as I started to walk toward the main gate.

-How many soldiers they have?

-Around ten thousand

-It should be enough

-Good luck your majesty

I went to the battlefield. Once I spotted the enemy, I prepare my bow and shot around a thousand soldiers before they rush toward me. I draw my Katana and rush toward him. Some of them try to stop me, but I slashed and eliminate them one by one.

-Be careful it’s the Silver Maiden! She is popular because of the combat art she uses with her katana!

I smile and I continue to kill soldiers. After I killed half of the army, the commander decided to stop the attack. I approach him.

-Tell your king it’s useless to fight me. If he wants to gain territory, he must come in person

-Y…Yes!

The commandant order to withdraw and before leaving he checks behind him, but saw nothing except a battlefield cover by dead corpse. Once I return to the castle, I walk toward my chamber.

-Sister!

A young girl with black hair and blues eyes and a vermillion kimono walk toward the emperor. I smile when the young girl said my name.

-Rin, I’m glad you are here

-Same to me sister

-So how the travel went?

-We had one or two problems since Satake is still under control by the flame emperor, but since we have good relation with them, she was happy to see me.

-That’s good! I love great news

-What about you?

-Yoshimitsu army tried to conquer us again…

-Again?! It’s the third time this month…

-I know, he is so annoying…

Rin and I are both twins, but she loves to call me sister.

-Almost 5 years, right?

-Yes, 5 years have passed since the dead of dad and mother

-I’m sure they are glad of us

-Yes!

The clan of the Silver Maiden is based principally on good relation. The queen Akemi want to keep a good relation with others clan. The principal resource are woods, ore and food. Since the country is near a river farming is very good. The city has no problem to create jobs and the economic system roll very well. Akemi is a queen who listen every problem of her population. If the country have problem somewhere, she don’t hesitate to go there to help the city. People respect her a lot and never complaint about her service as queen. Her sister Rin help Akemi when she needs to go somewhere else to maintain relation with the other country. Akemi and Rin were both born at the same time. At first, their father was a general for the previous Emperor of Shimosa. He was able to show his power and his loyalty toward the emperor during many years. Since he was a good friend with the emperor, he let the father of the twins to be the next king since he didn’t have legacy. Toko ruled as the emperor until his wife got Rin and Akemi. 5 years have passed under the control of Toko and the country grown a lot. He was called the Mighty King since he develops technology in the country. He died during an important battle against the father of the silent King. During that time, Akemi had 20 years old and Rin was just one day late. Rumor about the queen started when she decided to take the throne. Some said she was born with a curse. The curse let the user of it to use magic and some forbidden art. Others said Akemi and Rin are only one person and she created a false sister since she was the only successor of the throne and use her other personality to maintain good relation with others country.


	2. The Annoying King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After presenting the kingdom of Akemi, it's the turn of the kingdom of Yoshimitsu

Chapter 2: The Annoying King

-Sir! Our army got destroy by the Silver Maiden

-What?! Are you sure?!

-Yes, my lord. She killed half of our army

-I must admit she is strong, but she is not strong enough to beat me!

The golden hair boy starts to laugh after the commentary he made.

-By the way my lord, why do you launch attack on her country everytime?

-Well you see, it’s to show my love toward her! Her beautiful face. She looks like a mineral that nobody had collected yet! Even her body is beautiful. I will not describe how well she fights when she is serious.

-I see…

The guard was puzzled toward the description of Akemi and by how his lord show how much he loves her. 

-Lord Yoshimitsu, I have a report… Oh sorry, I didn’t know you were busy. Excuse me my lord.

A young boy with red hair appears by a side door. He was wearing a black suit with black feather around his neck.

-Ah Taka! I’m glad you came; I need your advice for something

-Sure, my lord what is it?

-I want to show my love to Akemi, but I don’t know how I can do that?

-Sending letters maybe?

-Too plain, I need something more unique

-I’m sorry; I don’t have idea for something more unique…

-It’s fine anyway I think it’s time no?

-Yes, my lord!

The young boy gets up of his throne and walk toward the side door.

-Sorry, but can you tell me that I’m occupy with someone important?

-Yes, my king!

A soldier goes away to give the message he got. Yoshimitsu walk toward the backward and pick a sword. Taka picks up a different sword and walk to be in front of Yoshimitsu.

-I hope you are ready my lord

-I’m always ready!

Yoshimitsu walk one step and disappear from the eyesight of Taka. For him this was not the first time seeing this technique. He counterattacks with a slash above him, blocking the attack of Yoshimitsu.

-Not that bad

-I know your technique my lord, but now it’s my turn

Taka took a deep breath before attacking multiple time Yoshimitsu. The young king dodge half of the attack of Taka and counterattack the rest of it.

-Not bad, but I will finish this quickly

The king smile at Taka before imitating the technique of Taka. Taka was surprise by how Yoshimitsu succeed to copy his technique without problem. The two of them fight almost for half an hour, but Yoshimitsu won the match at the end.

-It was a good fight Taka

-Yes, it was

The both of them smiled and Yoshimitsu give his hand to Taka which he accepts.

-Let’s go back, the population may have a thousand request for you

The king laughs

-I’m pretty sure they do

The Okane clan is mostly based on money and wealth of the king. The king Yoshimitsu help people with his money, but keep a part for him. Since the country live mostly by the money of the king, they don’t have resources to exploit. The economical position in the country is unbalanced since the king can give a lot of money to high minister and sometime, he gives almost quart of his fortune to the population. His father let his son to inherit the throne leaving him with a lot of money. The principal resource of his gold it’s by conquest he makes. He knows Akemi since a very young age and he fells in love when they fought each other during a sparring match. Many people compare him to his brother who suddenly disappear without leaving trace of presence. People started a rumor about Yoshimitsu saying he may have a hidden talent with sword and they say that he can summon swords with only his mind once he is serious during a fight.


	3. The Sonogami Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's the turn of the third kingdom to be presented.

Chapter 3: The Sonogami Queen

-My empress, the army of Yoshimitsu try to attack the territory of the silver maiden

-Again?

A girl with fox ear and a blue kimono sigh.

-It’s been the third time this month! He doesn’t know how to control himself…

-Sorry to learn that my empress, by the way the flame emperor wanted to visit you for diplomatic affair

-Mikon! I can’t refuse an offer from her, it’s better to have good relation with her country since we don’t know what she can really do

-That’s true, she has a powerful army in her position

The fox girl turns her head to see a green hair girl with a white kimono near of her.

-Mikon! I didn’t feel your presence Kiyohime

-I’m sorry Tamamo, you know how I am. I love to be sneaky

-Yes, that’s why you are precious to me my friend

They both smile while looking at each other.

-Send to the Flame Emperor a letter which I accept her invitation!

-Yes, my empress!

The soldier goes away letting both Tamamo and Kiyohime alone.

-So, I hear he did it again

-Yes, poor Akemi it must be difficult to fight against them each time.

-Knowing her, she doesn’t have problem with them

-Yes, she is strong enough to beat them

They both giggle and Tamamo order to have tea. A minute later, a soldier brings two cups of tea.

-I heard the sister of Akemi succeed to negotiate with the flame emperor

-Well I know they have a good relation since they are young

Kiyohime and Tamamo continue to talk about everything. Until Tamamo get up

-I have some business to do in town do you come with me Kiyohime?

-Sure, I have nothing to do since I finish all the diplomatic paper you needed to sign

-That’s a good friend

The two girls start to walk into town and Tamamo saw a young boy with an injury on his knee. She approaches the young boy and use a spell of healing to cure the injury. The boy smiles back and thanks Tamamo for what she did.

-You are so gentle Tamamo

-I know, I’m not like you who burn everything

-Hey! It was long time ago

-I know, I was just joking

Tamamo giggle while Kiyohime got a little bit mad against her. They continue to walk in town until Kiyohime saw an old man.

-Do you need help?

-Oh, Kiyohime always here to help me, right?

-I love helping everyone when I have time

Kiyohime helped the old man with the groceries he bought. Tamamo looks at her and smile toward the action her retainer did. Once it was finished, Kiyohime returns toward Tamamo.

-Sorry, I can’t ignore people who need help

-I can understand, this country is so peaceful so we need to help everyone who need help

-Yes! At the same time this country is neutral so it may be the explication of why it’s so peaceful

-Maybe

They arrive at the front door of the main city and they look at each other.

-I guess we have to go back to the palace

-We don’t have the choice

They both giggle and walks toward the palace. A soldier interrupts them.

-The message was sent, but I may fear the Silent King may send a spy

-It’s fine, few people who really, he is

The Sonogami clan is a neutral territory. The main resource of the country is trade. Since the country is a neutral territory everyone come and trade with the local for precious resource. The empress Tamamo rule for more than two hundred years. People said she is the reincarnation of Tamamo no mae. A goddess who ruled over the country for more than a thousand years. Nobody know what her true power is and the limit of it, some said that she doesn’t have a limit. Her retainer Kiyohime help her for more than a thousand years. People know her for the tragedy of Ashina causing a fire in a village when she was mad against her beloved, but they are surprise how she is gentle toward everyone. Many people started a rumor that Tamamo uses her charm to seduce Kiyohime, but Tamamo always reply it’s false and they only share so much in common so they are good friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it's me Kiyohime, sorry if I didn't post anything for a while I was busy with school and other personal stuff. I will try to post story more often, but it will depends of my time. Sorry again for the wait.


End file.
